


home

by kyuromi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Lots of Crying, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, New York City, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, i forgot what to tag, mark is sad, mark misses hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuromi/pseuds/kyuromi
Summary: mark misses hyuck every day, sobbing pathetically as he cries about wanting him back home with him, right beside him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	home

**Author's Note:**

> word vomit haha. wrote this on one of my sad days. enjoy !!

mark lets his head fall on his bed as he gulps the rest of his beer down, liquid running down his throat like ice. it burns, but it doesn’t hurt. well, the pain doesn’t compare to the pain that came with the breakup. 

he thinks he’s pathetic. 

it’s been days since he last left the house. lately, he’s been having several bad days in a row for the entire month. all he did was wake up, down a few cans of beer, cry, and then fall asleep. 

usually, mark would have the energy to get out of the house to get groceries (he’s just restocking instant noodles), or put on a smile for his friends— mark hates worrying his friends. 

mark feels everything hit him at once. like a bullet training running right smack into him. 

he tilts his head to look up at the clock on the wall, but cries when he remembers that it was a gift from donghyuck. 

donghyuck lee. 

he is the human embodiment of the sun. no matter how far away he was, one could feel his presence and feel the beautiful sunshine from him. he’s smiley, he’s beautiful, he’s nice, his voice feels like smooth honey, he’s gentle… he’s got everything, as what mark thinks. 

a sob escapes his mouth, and mark crumbles. 

“hyuckie…. come back…” mark whispers in between sobs. his best friend, his soulmate, his boy- ex boyfriend, his other half… mark wanted all of that back. mark wanted donghyuck back so bad. 

he missed seeing donghyuck’s smile when he saw mark, he missed seeing his nose scrunch up when he giggles, he missed hearing donghyuck talk to him, excitement in his voice when he’s speaking about something that amused him. he missed the way donghyuck melted into him when mark kissed him, and the way his soft, plush lips felt against his. 

donghyuck’s warm body and gentle arms when he wraps mark, cuddling him like there was no tomorrow. donghyuck’s kind, sweet words about how much he loves mark. loved. mark wants all of these back so desperately. 

he reaches his arm out, as if he could catch donghyuck and bring him back to where he belongs: with mark. his cold, lifeless fingers come into contact with his palm instead, and mark throws his hand down to the floor. 

mark first met him in freshman year. he thought donghyuck was overly bubbly and bright, but he soon realised that was just his personality. a year later, they got together after confessing their feelings for each other. 

four years later, they have become strangers again. 

in times like this, when life hits mark way too fast, donghyuck would be over in a heartbeat, running to mark’s side and whisper sweet things to his ear to calm him down. 

but, donghyuck’s gone, and he’s not going to come to mark’s side to be there for him. 

mark bites his lip and cries more, thinking about how donghyuck probably hates his guts now. 

it was for the better, right? at least now donghyuck was free from mark; he’s free from some burdens. mark convinces himself that the breakup was inevitable, and that he’s freed donghyuck from some pain. donghyuck was far too good for this world to be in pain instead of feeling happy. 

the ceiling spins, eyes dilating and shutting quickly. 

as if on cue, the memory of the breakup plays on his mind again. 

_“mark, can you please help to pass the remote over?” donghyuck nudges mark’s shoulder, eyes staying on the screen._

_“no, do it yourself.” mark replies, focused on the show playing._

_donghyuck sighs and reaches over, pausing the show._

_“what the hell, hyuck?” mark rolls his eyes and glares at him._

_“there. you’re doing it again! you're being so cold.” mark doesn’t miss the other moving away from him, shoulder pressed to the edge of the couch._

_“hyuck, are you serious?”_

_“yeah, yeah i am, mark. you’ve had a long day, i know you’re tired. but it doesn’t let you be a complete dick to me?” donghyuck’s face starts turning red, hands balled into fists._

_mark sits up. “i’m sorry—”_

_donghyuck interrupts. “no, are you really? this isn’t the first time. we fight, you apologise, we’re okay. then we fight again, and everything repeats. you make me feel like a chore to you. you’re different, mark. you don’t look at me like you love me anymore. i can see it in your eyes, mark. you look like you’re sick of me.”_

_mark’s eyes widen. “no, hyuck what?”_

_“yeah. you’ve changed, mark. i’m going.”_

_“stop right there, hyuck!” mark screams. “don’t leave, or we’re over!”_

_donghyuck stops in his tracks and turns around to look at mark, feeling sad. “i was going back to my house. but since you thought of breaking up with me, it shows so much about you. we’re over, since you want us to, then.” ___

__mark lets his tears roll down his cheeks like snowballs. he knew he fucked up, terribly, and he regrets it so much._ _

__he couldn’t deny that he’d been feeling tired of the relationship too. he was sick and tired of the endless fights. whenever they’d meet, fights and shoutings replaced their makeout and cuddling sessions. god, he wished donghyuck had pulled the right strings instead of the wrong ones in his heart._ _

__it was all too late now._ _

__one month later, mark felt like it was all too late to fix things between him and donghyuck._ _

__fuck it, he thought. he tore off his clothes and put on whatever he reached. he sighs when he realises he’s wearing donghyuck’s hoodie and track pants._ _

__grabbing the car keys, he runs out of the house and drives offl._ _

__in twenty minutes, he’s pulling up to the road that leads to donghyuck’s apartment. he hops off the seat, shutting the door quickly before locking it._ _

__mark stumbles over to the door he knew too well. he knocked on it and paced about. why did he come here again?_ _

__before mark could think of anything to say, the door swings open, revealing a very annoyed jaemin. it was four in the morning, after all._ _

__ah, jaemin?_ _

__“mark?”_ _

__“jaemin.” his voice is shaking, trembling. his mouth is frozen, unable to move and he panics, trying to think of something to say before jaemin shuts the door on him._ _

__“god, mark. you look like shit.”_ _

__mark feels his legs wobble, and jaemin has to catch him before he falls to the ground._ _

__“why are you here?” mark feels a vacuum attached to his chest, sucking out all of whatever he had left._ _

__“i…. i don’t know. it’s a blur. one moment i was lying on the floor, and the next i’m in the car driving to you and d-donghyuck’s house. i’m sorry.”_ _

__“you should go home, mark. you reek of alcohol.” jaemin moves behind the door, ready to shut it._ _

__“j-jaemin…”_ _

__“goodnight, mark. drive home safely.” jaemin finally shuts the door, leaving mark to face the piece of wood._ _

__mark leaves (without stumbling) and feels everything go by like a blur. he’s now on the road, driving to fucking nowhere, face swollen and stained with tears._ _

__the road mark came stumbling on was like the gate to sadness world. trees swaying around like ghosts, tree branches casting gloomy shadows on the pavement. mark finally feels a teeny bit of happiness, hoping that the world was finally going to take him away, freeing himself from pain too._ _

__a storm was making its way to the area, mark, however, did not notice the way grey, rainy clouds made its entrance into the sky above him, for he was too far into his thoughts._ _

__there, mark sits as the clouds unleash its contents. rain poured down like mark’s tears, and the boy giggles, thinking that no one would question his tears trickling down his cheeks._ _

__he lies flat on the bench and stares up at the sky. if the world was going to be so cruel and merciless to him, mark thinks he’s going to give in._ _

__so he does, and he falls asleep for the next few hours, drenched under the heavy rain._ _

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think! leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like to :-)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kyuzip)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pjshye)


End file.
